None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage and holding systems, and in the preferred embodiment, to storage and holding systems for vehicles. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a dual purpose storage and holding system which can be used for alternately storing or holding two different articles. In the illustrated embodiment, the system may alternately store a cellular telephone or hold a beverage can.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of storage and holding systems are known for use in a variety of locations. For purposes of illustrating the present invention, storage and holding systems located in vehicles will be discussed. More particularly, storage and holding systems useful in vehicles such as cars, SUVs, vans, trucks, and the like, will be mentioned. It should be understood at the outset, however, that the dual purpose storage and holding system may be used in other types of vehicles (such as boats, buses, trains, airplanes, and the like) or in non-vehicle applications, as will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art after they read this specification and examine the FIGURES.
In vehicles, a large number of storage and/or holding systems are already known. These may be located in the door trim panels, in overhead systems, in the instrument panel, in seats, in the center consoles, in side trim panels, in rear storage areas such as trunks of cars or cargo storage areas in vans and SUVs, etc. Many of these systems include compartments or cavities. An example of the latter would be the well-known cup holders and coin storage compartments found on numerous vehicles and which are opened by pushing on a portion of a pivotable plate and allowing a spring system to open the storage area.
Items commonly stored in vehicles include sunglasses, garage door openers, coins, beverage containers, CD""s or DVD""s, maps, infotainment materials, food and beverage items, writing materials, and a myriad of other articles.
Two items commonly used in vehicles today are cellular telephones and beverage cans. Clips for holding cellular telephones which may be added by the user are available in the aftermarket, and a cellular telephone may be dropped into storage wells or placed into storage compartments of center consoles, door pockets, overhead systems, and the like. Common holding systems include can holders. These frequently are located in retractable devices in the instrument panels, center consoles, and other locations, and in some vehicles, the holders are always available for use and are located in the center console system or elsewhere.
To the knowledge of the present inventor, no system has been developed for vehicles which allows for the alternate storage and holding of a cellular telephone and a beverage can. A system which would perform both functions, which could be substantially concealed when not in use, and which would be inexpensive to manufacture and assemble into a vehicle would represent a significant advance in this art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide a dual purpose storage and holding system.
A second feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle storage system which is capable of alternately holding two different items.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a storage and holding system for two items which is substantially concealed when not in use.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide a storage and holding system which may be located in a variety of locations within a vehicle.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a dual purpose storage and holding system which may be constructed using known components.
How these and a variety of other features of the present invention are accomplished individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings. Generally, however, they are provided in a dual purpose storage and holding system which is installed in a cavity of a vehicle, such as in a console or instrument panel. The preferred system includes a flap and a holding component, one hinged at the top and the other at the bottom. The flap may be pushed inwardly so that an article, such as a cellular telephone, can be inserted into the cavity and be held in place by the holding component. In the alternate mode, the holding component pivots and may include, for example, a cup holder or beverage can holder. In this configuration, the flap is in its normal position. When the beverage is consumed, the holding component may be closed to substantially conceal the dual purpose storage and holding system. Other items may be held by the holding component when it is in a deployed position, such as pads of note paper, juice boxes, french fry containers, etc., and other features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art after they have read the present specification. Such features are deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.